Mysteries Of The Assassin
by Assassin-G
Summary: On hiatus. Sequel to New Beginning. A new assassin shows up and the Shuffle Alliance is beginning to doubt trusting in Ne0-Taiwan anymore. What is he hiding about his past that can be so bad?
1. They Call Her The Angel of Death

It is a possibility that I might be able to buy G Gundam if I deposit all my money in one bank, be cryogenically frozen for seven hundred years, and withdraw it when I get out. But since that wont be happening soon, I DO NOT OWN G GUNDAM!!!  
  
~Mysteries Of The Assassin ~  
  
A/N: Sorry I keep on changing stories (It's ironic seeing that I change stories once every month). Sorry about it but I realized that my story name just sounds corny after a while. Anyways, pairings are the same and as promised, I will write about the OC's more. So sorry I neglected them before (please don't hurt me. . .) but I promise I will pay more attention to them from now on. And I'll be writing in Albert's POV from now on; it's just easier for me that's all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She's late," I muttered under my breath. "Every second she's late takes off the time I should be with Allenby." I tapped my foot on the ground impatiently, slowly drawing and sheathing my sword. As I stood waiting for Shura, I remembered that I didn't bring my Gundam starter key. "As long as she fights fair," I thought.  
  
It was about the time the sun set that she showed up, and in the most clandestine manner I might add. She was dressed in all black, jumping from wall to wall trying to delude me. I grabbed the sheathe of my sword and chucked it at her. Unfortunately, I aimed a little big higher than I wanted to, hitting her on the head. She jumped off pushing against the wall staring at me with the "evil eye."  
  
I smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry."  
  
She smiled back, her eyes glinting mischievously. I backed up a step. Even though her eyes were not of an assassin, I've learned to NEVER trust those kind of eyes. Last time I did I wound up getting my red haired dyed by Allenby. I thought for a moment. "When will my red hair grow back??"  
  
Shura raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"  
  
I blushed and shook my head. "It is not important." I threw both my swords to a nearby corner. Since I promised not to kill her, my swords would be of no use anyways. She seemed to agree with my terms and threw her trademark chakram aside, along with two other daggers in her thigh straps. I raised my eye brows, thinking, "She's really dangerous. I must keep my guard up."  
  
After tossing aside all her weapons, she patted herself to show she had nothing to hide. I smirked and did the same. Then there was a minute of silence in which all we did was stare into each other's eyes. I tried my best to wear her down, but was met with her own cold eyes that sent chills down my spine. I shuddered, because just at that moment an evening breeze came by.  
  
"You cold?"  
  
I smiled sarcastically. "Let's just get things started all right?"  
  
She nodded her head and her face was void of all emotions. Which made it harder for me, since reading faces is one of my advantages as a warrior. Soon I did the same thing and looked her straight in the eyes again, this time crouching into a fighting stance. Seeing this, she shifts into a defensive her eyes never leaving the movements of my body. I smirked for no apparent reason, trying to throw her off. I waited for the right time to attack. Minutes flew by until she finally blinked and I decided to start my assault.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the hotel, Allenby spotted Seph wandering about in search for something. She raised her eyebrows when he started to mutter some profane words under his breath.  
  
"Shit, Shinomori. Where'd you put your damn diary?" Seph muttered to himself, unaware that Allenby was eavesdropping.  
  
"And what would you need his diary for, Seph?" she asked sarcastically. Seph spun around with a hint of crimson on his cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, he decided to play with the girl for a while.  
  
"Oh hey, Allenby. I didn't recognize you with your clothes on." Allenby blushed indignantly and practically cracked his jaw open with her punch.  
  
"Y-Y-YOU HORN DOG!!" she yelled, kicking and scratching the tall warrior. Some passersby stared at the two, while others just pretended not to notice. Right on cue, Domon and Akemi stepped into the front lobby. Both seemed to be in high spirits.  
  
"Hey what's goin' on, girl?" Akemi asked the two squabbling fighters, her voice bubbling with high spirits. Both stopped bickering, noticing the unusual change in personality of the Ne0-Japan Fighter.  
  
Allenby cocked an eyebrow. "And why are you so happy Akemi? Was it because you and Domon ---HMPH!!" Domon quickly covered Allenby's mouth whispering in her ear, "Say it and I'll tell everyone about you and Albert." He released his grip and walked off, Akemi not too far behind.  
  
Rain was the next to come down from the staircase. She was humming a little tune with a slight smile playing across her face as she remembers the incidents just moments before.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain was in a short red dress, leaning on the balcony and looking at the stars. She sighed, depressed that things weren't going her way. No more Domon, no more men. It seemed as if everybody except for her had someone to care for: Domon had Akemi, Albert had Allenby, Argo had Natasha. . . But Rain had nobody.  
  
She started to think about old times when she had a problem she would go to Kyoji. It was always like that. But now she's grown up, and no doubt, so is he. So would having Kyoji as a boyfriend be that bad??  
  
Right on cue, Kyoji enters Rain and Allenby's hotel room.  
  
"Hey, do you have any towels I can borrow? Zero thought it would be funny to besmirch it so that the concierge would get pissed off."  
  
Rain smiled for the first time in days and chuckled softly. "Yeah, there's some in the bathroom." Kyoji leaves to get them and comes back.  
  
"Thanks, Rain. You're the best." Then he notices a single tear drop coming down her cheek. "Hey is everything all right?"  
  
Rain bursts into tears and buried her face into his chest, like she used to do when she was little. "No, Kyoji. Nothing's all right anymore. I don't have Domon, I don't have anyone."  
  
Kyoji cradled her head in his arms and rocked it a little. "That's not true, Rain. You'll always have me."  
  
Rain looked away disappointed. The tone of his voice was one of a bigger brother talking to his little sister. "Never mind, Kyoji. You don't understand."  
  
Just as she was about to leave, Kyoji grabs her by the arm and pulls her to him. "I'm pretty sure YOU'RE the one who doesn't understand, my dear Rain." He gazed intently into her eyes as he spoke and gave her a gratuitous kiss. "You see, I've wanted you for so long, but I knew that your heart belong to my stupid bro. But now that things have changed, I can finally have things my way."  
  
Rain's eyes widened. "You mean. . ."  
  
"Yes, Rain." He leans in and gently places his lips against hers. Just that faint little touch of their lips sent chills down both their spines.  
  
~*~  
  
"Uhh. . .Rain? Are you feeling okay?" Allenby started to wave at her, but all Rain did was sigh blissfully. Allenby still didn't understand her friend's weird behavior.  
  
"Something must've happened last night that I didn't know about. . .maybe something happened while I was out with Albert? Wait. . ." She starts to get nasty mental pictures. "No. . .Rain! Did you get some or something?"  
  
Rain shakes her head quickly and glares at the Ne0-Swedish girl. "Say anything and I swear I'll tell everyone about you and Albert." She walked off to find Kyoji, who wasn't around.  
  
Allenby stood there confused. "How does EVERYONE know what happened between me and Albert? This better not be blackmail. . ."  
  
The Ne0-Russian couple heard this but decided not to provoke her. Instead, they walked from the lobby into the dining room, unnoticed as usual. Argo held Natasha's hand as they were both in very formal attire. After a dinner and a couple of drinks, the two hit the dance floor doing the Tango.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the streets of Ne0-Brooklyn lay a very confused Zero. Nobody's heard from him since the incident in Ne0-Africa, and how he wound up in Ne0- America was a mystery to himself as well.  
  
"URGG. . .where the hell am I?" the Ne0-Israeli teen asked. His eyes wandered every nook and cranny of the place, noticing the dilapidated streets and building. Kyoji was nearby leaning on the wall and Schwartz was standing on one of the apartment complex, shaking his head in disapproval.  
  
"Seems like he's lost his memory," Schwartz shouted to Kyoji, who nodded his head.  
  
"Of course. With all the training we've been giving him, he seems to have cracked," Kyoji answered. Zero hears this and chucks a rock at him. Schwartz stands there doing nothing as a very fumed Zero chases Kyoji around.  
  
"Geez. . .teens these days can be so touchy," Schwartz muttered under his breath as Zero pounces on Kyoji and starts biting on his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the dark alley, I managed to dodge yet another blow from Shura. Even without her weapons she proved to be very much formidable. With a height exceeding five feet nine, she was able to not only sustain all of my attacks but counter them as well. I punched aimlessly in the shadows, hoping to hit something. But instead of Shura, I accidentally landed my fist into a brick wall, shattering it immediately.  
  
"Ouch!" My fist started to bleed. Instinctively, I tore off my shirt and wrapped it around the wound. Little did I know that Shura was watching my every move.  
  
She jumped off from the wall again, hoping to take a shot at my head. Sensing movement, my intuitions told me to swerve left and I did, leaving the female assassin to hit the ground hard. As swift as I could, I went over and locked shoulders with her. She reached for a dagger in her thigh strap but I immediately knocked it out of her hands.  
  
"Why do you want to kill me?" I asked, for I didn't really want to make such a powerful enemy. In truth, I don't want to make any enemies at all, period. But I knew this girl would either be my ally or my downfall.  
  
"Like you don't know," she spat out as she struggled to free herself from my grip. I tightened my hold, causing her to shriek in pain.  
  
"Sorry," I muttered as I loosened my hold a little. I continued, "But really, why do you want me dead? Is it because of the death of your fiancé?"  
  
That was a mistake. After saying that, I got hit below the belt and instinctively fell to my knees. I thought, Allenby's NOT going to like this. . .  
  
Shura grabbed my hair and lifted my head up. "Don't you DARE mention that. It's your fault he's dead. Yours!" She lifted me off the ground and sent me flying into the wall with a kick.  
  
After recovering from the blow, I got up and tried to reason with her. "Adela, trust me. I had nothing to do with that assassination. I did not even remember about my past life at that time. Please, you have to believe me. Shinomori's the one who killed him and he's dead also. So let the dead bury the dead."  
  
I ducked another well aimed kick. Growling, she tried to wallop me but missed. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to face me.  
  
"Adela, we've all got things in the past that we're not fond of. But trust me, being a mercenary is not the answer. Nor will it ever will be. Killing just for the sake of anger will leave you to an even bigger heartbreak."  
  
Before I knew it, I let go of her wrist and stared at the ground. "That's right. I WAS an assassin at one time. For that snake Takeda. And even though I was revered by so many, I knew that killing was wrong. Yet I did it anyways. To protect Tifa. But I knew that she would not want to be protected that way and that was why I stopped killing. But after I stopped, Tifa was killed, which made it so hard not to avenge her. It took every ounce of fiber in my being not to seek revenge, because I knew she would be crying in anguish if she were to see me change back to my former self."  
  
I sighed and went over to put on my swords. "That is the true story of Albert the Assassin. Even though I was better and stronger than anybody else, I didn't kill just to prove that point. I killed to protect the one I loved. Indirectly, of course. I cant say that I didn't enjoy seeing the blood coming from those I despised. . .anyways, that's besides the point. I must be getting back to Allenby. I'll see you later." Before I could walk two steps, Shura stopped me.  
  
"Did you say Allenby? Take me to her."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow contemplating why the assassin wanted to see my love. But it wouldn't hurt. . .would it? Yes, it would.  
  
"No, no. I don't think that is relevant. I mean, why do you want to see her?" I asked. She smiled a little deviously.  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll tell her all about your past and Tifa. Now you wouldn't want THAT now would you?"  
  
My jaws dropped as I heard the threat. How WOULD Allenby react if she were to find out about my past love? Not good, that I can put my money on.  
  
"This is blackmail!" I cried indignantly. "Y-Y-You cant do this to me!!"  
  
"Sure I can. But that not the MAIN reason. I just want to see an old friend that's all. . ."  
  
I eyed her suspiciously. "Okay. But one wrong move." I drew my sword and the blade gleamed from the light in the streets. Shura laughed good naturedly as she patted the short katanas in her sash.  
  
"Then you would have to get past THESE bad boys."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes, I know that most people think that I should just quit while I'm ahead but. . .naw. I like writing even if Barney himself can do better. Anyways, please review and who am I kidding, I'm pathetic!  
  
LoL. Low self-esteem. =P  
  
Later peeps and PEACE  
  
TO ALLENBY BEARDSLEY: Could you get me your email address? I'd be more than happy to email you but seeing that I don't have your email I cant email you. So if you could please just give it in your review that'd be appreciated. THANKS!  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	2. Shinomori's Mystery

There is only one thing I hate and that's writing the damn disclaimers. I mean, what the hell??!! Anyone with half a brain would know that I dont own G Gundam. Yeah, I hate writing stuff like, "I dont own G Gundam".. it makes me sound like a retard for cryin' out loud.  
  
~Mysteries of the Assassin~  
  
~~~~  
  
"Seph, seriously. Why do you need Shinomori's diary? This isnt high school." Allenby glared at the tall warrior as he began rummaging her room, sending her delicates and Rain's shoes flyin'. 'If he as much wrinkles my clothes, I'll kill him.'  
  
"None of your business," Seph grunted and continued his search. 'I cant tell her. The future depends on this... Albert, who the hell are you??' After what could only be described as eternity, he finally had the little black notebook. He sat down on the ground and started to skim through it. 'No... Albert, why didnt you tell me?' Allenby sighed and was about to go when Seph beckoned her to come back. He shoved the book in her face. 'She deserves to know...'  
  
"Read," he commanded, pointing at the third paragraph on the page. Obediently Allenby read aloud.  
  
"Dear diary, I've searched the Takeda mansion today. Like before, there wasnt a shred of evidence about my existence. But unlike all the other times, I managed to find a secret stairway leading underground. And as I descended down the stairs, I unveiled the greatest secret in the universe, greater than all the cosmos combined. I found the secret of Albert's past."  
  
'Albert's past... I've always wanted to know about it. But since he WAS an assassin... that means...' Allenby eyes widened in shock and she opened her mouth to say something but Seph put his index finger on her lips.  
  
"Keep reading."  
  
~~~~  
  
"So what was your childhood like?"  
  
Albert looked at Shura who was slightly panting from our fight. 'Does she deserve to know? I'm not sure... so many skeletons in my closet... what if it somehow gets back to Allenby? I cant... I wont run the risk of losing her...'  
  
"I'm sorry but that is a secret that I'll take to the grave. It is better if nobody knows." He tried to close the subject completely but she wouldnt let him.  
  
"You owe it to me. To Shinomori, Kame bless him. If I'd resolve the situation like I was paid to... then... then none of this would've happened." She turned away disgusted with herself. Albert sighed sadly and diverted his eyes at his swords, the same ones that took so many lives in his past life. Silence enveloped the two as Albert finally decided to tell her.  
  
"I was part of the assassin team ever since birth," he blurted out. 'No!!! Damnit, why'd you say that??' He cursed himself mentally as Adela turned toward him with wide eyes. 'Why did I tell her??'  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Albert looked at her and smiled weakly. 'She mustn't know. But... who would it hurt if she DID know? I've been meaning to tell someone ever since I found out in the Guyana Highlands...'  
  
He felt a jolt in his heart as if opening an old wound. 'My past... oh, how it hurts me so. Why must she know?'  
  
"As far as I know, my parents abandoned me and I was taken to the crime lord, Lord Takeda. I was raised to fight, no, to kill. I was never fighting... If I had a shred of human dignity then I wouldn't have killed all those people. Yet I never stopped killin' just because my heart told me to. I stabbed westward, leading Ne0-Taiwan to a new age filled with fame and glory. Military and Industries flourished. But despite those benefits, those who fought in the war were forgotten... Except for me, Shinomori, and Seph. We were famous for killin'..."  
  
He shook his head in disgust. 'Killin'... that's the only thing I'm famous for back then. People did not respect me... they FEARED me...'  
  
"What about your lil bro Aaron?" Adela asked, totally raptured by his past. "He was part of your team, was he not?"  
  
Albert nodded and answered, "Yes. He WAS part of my team. But he was killed by Seph after an argument they were having. He was always the headstrong one, not as strong as me, but determined as hell." 'Then that monster Takeda recorded his memory and fused it with mine,' he thought and shuddered slightly.  
  
"And what of Tifa?" His heart jolted again, this time hurting ten times more than last.  
  
'Tifa... because of me you're dead. I'm so sorry...' He tried to shake away the pain but shame overwhelmed the warrior as he broke down completely.  
  
"She died because of me. It's all my fault. I was bethrothed to her and was supposed to marry her in the spring. But..." He shook my head sadly and temporarily lost his ability to speak.  
  
"It's okay. You dont have to say anymore." The acclaimed assassin Shura placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel. I experienced the same heartbreak when I lost my dear fiancee."  
  
He looked up at the Angel of Death. "But that's not all..."  
  
~~~~  
  
"It was an impossible fight for even Albert the Assassin to win. Going head to head with the most powerful assassin in the galaxy... His name was Gentatsu, a warrior with no boundaries. As the fight raged on, it was obvious Albert would eventually lose. As Gentatsu was about to deliver the final blow, Tifa intervened and took the hit. His attack hit true as his blade went through the foolish girl and managed to get Albert in the chest. Desperate, Albert pulled out his own sword and thrust it through Tifa as a final move. His attack also hit true, and Gentatsu was the first to hit the ground. His eyes were lifeless and blood of all three flowed on the dilapidated streets. Tifa lived long enough to tell Albert that she loved him and for him to stop killing. Then she too passed on, leaving Albert the Assassin alone in the streets with a mortal wound and an even bigger emotional gash. Before long, Albert was brough in to authorities where he would be cryogenically frozen. "The nightmare's over," he thought but little did he knew that he would be brough back to his "nightmare" within four years time. Although his memory was erased, Albert lived everyday with a pain in his heart. The scar on his chest is there to remind him everyday that killin' only causes more pain."  
  
Allenby closed the book gently, her eyes closed. 'No... it cant be. This is just a dream,' she thought.  
  
"Sorry you had to hear that," Seph said apolegetically. "I've known Albert ever since he was just a boy but trust me, there are things that even I dont know. I mean, I knew he had a girlfriend and all, but how he was caught remained a mystery."  
  
'He's only tryin' to reassure me,' Allenby thought. 'But I dont really care about what he HAD done. I'll still love him like I have for this year...'  
  
Suddenly, the memory of an old friend popped into her head. "Adela Lawless," she whispered. Seph spun around immediately and eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"What was that? How did you know?"  
  
Allenby looked at him, confused written all over her face. "What? How did I know what?"  
  
'I guess there's no point in keeping this from her, seeing as she already knows the Angel of Death,' Seph thought.  
  
"Okay, here's what happened..."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What happened?? What happened?!?!?!? Damn it, I'm so freakin' mean. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm evil. xP  
  
If you have any suggestion on this or any other fic, please tell me.  
  
Please R&R!!  
  
I'll see you next time.  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


End file.
